Bluebolt's Past Part-1
by Jadej.j
Summary: We meet Bluebolt an Autobot that more that meets the eye...
1. Default Chapter

* * *

The Transformers is a registered trademark of Hasbro and my characters do not mean any harm to them. 

* * *

**Bluebolt's Past Part-1**

* * *

Blackheart fell from the sky. An Autobot hit her by chance. She hit the ground hard and fast. She slowly changed into robot mode and looked around the area. She was in shock at what she saw and she gasped. It was the Pools of Energon, this is the lost place known to have great sources of Energon. She tried to walk over to one of the pools to take a drink. She fell down in pain. She did not scream. She would not do so, she was a Decepticon, one of the mightiest, strongest and deadliest still alive.

He heard the crash near the pools. He walked towards the area. The staff in his hand glowed. He had no name but he was known as The Guardian of the Pools. He came up to where he heard the crash and saw the female Transformer. At first he thought: _"At last she has come and the circle of renewal can start again_. Then he saw the insignia, the mark of a Decepticon. He knew that they don't care about life and the thought of others. Slowly he walked towards her. His staff raised towards her.~_Maybe she would help, she was a female and they are known to still give life. Even in this forgotten war_.~

**"I give you greetings."** said the Guardian. Darkheart turned and saw the Guardian. She started to draw her gun and fire, but there was something in the air that was strange and that stopped her.**"Now what do you want and who are you?"** said Darkheart. The Guardian walked over to her and looked her over. **"I'm the Guardian of these pools and I need your help in something."** Darkheart looked at the Guardian and laughed. **"You want my help!? You, a Guardian with all this power and you need help from a Decepticon?!"** She laughed again. **"So, what do you need my help for?"** **"I need your help with the Renewal ritual to start a new line of Guardians. Primus has brought you to me."** She looked right at the Guardian. She could not believe what she heard. **"You must be mad. You need an Autobot to do this, I'm a Decepticon. You..."** The Guardian raised his hand and Darkheart became quiet. **"You may be a Decepticon, but you are a female. My time is short and I don't have the time to find an Autobot. I'm not apart of this Civil War. I'm just the Guardian of these pools."** Darkheart was still looking at the Guardian. She thought he must be mad but, the idea of having a child was an intriguing one. **"If I do as you ask this is the deal then. If I do this, I want a child for me as well. Do we have a deal?"** The Guardian looked into the eyes of the Decepticon. **"Yes, we have a deal."** He took her into his arms, he took her to his room and repaired her.

Some time went by. Then, they went to the place where they would do the ritual. They prepared for the new life they were going to bring into the world. Words were spoken and a glow came from them. Metal around them clanged. Then the metal rose into the air and took form of a body. As the glow from the two Transformers moved over that body another body was made and suddenly something happenned that was not expected: as they gave life to the second body a third body rose and it was given life as well. The ritual was over and three new Transformers kids looked up at their parents. The first of the three was a boy and the other two were girls.

**"I name you Hot Rod..."** said the Guardian but before he could name the second oldest, Darkheart did,**"and you my dear are Cauldron"** quickly the Guardian named the third child,**"and you are Bluebolt. Now, my children, come to me and learn your destiny."** Darkheart looked at the three kids and saw that the girls had her markings. She walked over to them and had a closer look at them. **"This is the one I want Guardian,"** she pointed at Cauldron, the one she named, **"she will take my path and you did give me your word on that didn't you?"** The Guardian looked at his three children. Hot Rod and Bluebolt looked somewhat the same in so many ways, and then he saw why Darkheart wanted Cauldron. It was not because she named the child but because Cauldron had the red eyes like her mother's. **"As we agreed then. This is the child you shall take then but, the others stay with me. You asked for one child and you get one child. Hot Rod, Bluebolt come to me."**

Hot Rod stood up first, followed by Bluebolt. They walked towards the Guardian. Bluebolt all most fell down but Hot Rod caught her. The Guardian smiled. Hot Rod and Bluebolt looked at their mother and sister, Cauldron. **"Were are you going and why?"** said Bluebolt. Then Hot Rod said **"Ya Mom where are you going with our sister?"** Both the Guardian and Darkheart took a step back. The Guardian looked at Bluebolt and then at Hot Rod. **"That's a big question to ask for some one who just came into the world."** Darkheart looked at the two children that the Guardian was going to be looking after and wondered what he needed them for. **"Come Cauldron it's time to go now."** She took Cauldron's hand and started to leave when Bluebolt turned around and tried to stop them.**"No my daughter, let them go. I made a promise to your mother and this is the price that must be paid."** Hot Rod hugged his little sister as she cried for her sister. **"Come this way, to your destiny."** said the Guardian as he put out his hand to his children. Hot Rod took his father's hand into his and Bluebolt took her brother's hand as she watched her mother and sister leave.

_One tear ran down her face as the family broke apart for now._

A few years have gone by. Hot Rod and Bluebolt grew up together, learning about the Civil War and the Magic that was around them. But... this happiness does not last.

**"Hot Rod! Hot Rod! Come here. I need you to help me."** said his father. Hot Rod looked up from the pool of Energon towards where his father called from. Bluebolt was beside her brother. She was special, in many ways. She had a gift of sensing trouble. As Hot Rod got up to help their father, she felt something was going to happen. Something very bad. **"Brother, wait for me. I want to help too."** She ran after her brother but then a flash of pain came to her and she fell down. Hot Rod stopped and came back to help her. **"Sister are you all right?"** Bluebolt looked up at her brother. Her body shook violently. **"Quickly we must get to father, now!"** They ran to where their father was and they saw that something was coming towards them. **"Father who are they? What do they want here?"** asked Hot Rod. Bluebolt looked at the dust that was coming towards them. She was scared of what was coming. She looked up at her father. She saw the concern on his face. **"Hot Rod. Bluebolt. I want you two to close the pools. Do not question me about this just  DO IT!"** They looked at their father and then they turned and ran to close off the Pools from the danger that was coming towards them. The Guardian walked toward the cloud of dust. He stood his ground his staff in his hand. The dust settled down and the vehicles transformed into Autobots. The leader walked over to the Guardian.

**"I give you greetings Guardian."** said the big red robot. The Guardian looked at the leader of the group of robots. **"You are not welcome here. Please leave I do not want to have your war here. So take your warriors and GO!"**

**I understand why you don't want us here but, hear me out Guardian. Please!"** said the big red robot.

Hot Rod and Bluebolt had reached the controls of the pools. Hot Rod grabbed one of the wheels as Bluebolt grabbed the other. They slowly turned the wheels. The noise from the turning of those wheels were loud. The rust fell off the wheels and landed around their feet. **"We've got to hurry brother, the danger is coming closer. We got to close the pools now!!!"** Hot Rod looked at his sister and nodded in agreement.

**"Just leave please, I don't want you to be here. I don't want any of your trouble here."** said the Guardian. He looked at the group of Autobots. **"I know your are the ones who are trying to save the planet from the Decepticons but I must still ask you to leave."** One of the Autobots stepped forward, he was not as big as the leader but he showed he had guts when he spoke. **"Now hear this. This is Optimus Prime the leader of the Autobots, the holder of the Matrix."** **"Ironhide! That's enough. Please we need some of the Energon that is here. It's for the wounded."** said Prime. The Guardian looked at Prime and the other Autobots. **"I'm sorry, I told my children to close the pools."** The Autobots looked at the Guardian but before Prime could say something there was a loud BBBOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!! The Decepticons have arrived.

Megatron landed near the Guardian and the Autobots. He looked at Optimus Prime and then the Guardian. The other Decepticons landed around their leader. Soundwave and Starscream walked up to Megatron. **"So these are the pools of Energon. There is enough power here to rule the Galaxy!"** said Starscream. The Guardian pointed his staff at the Decepticons. **"It's because of your kind that I told my children to close off the pools. So your evil will  Neverhave it!"** said the Guardian. A silence came over the area. Megatron looked again at the Guardian. **"Children! There have been no children on Cybertron for a millennium."**said Megatron. **"For once I agree with Megatron. There's been no children since this war began."** said Optimus Prime.

**"But that's where you are both wrong: I have two children and they are now just finished closing the pools."**

Hot Rod and Bluebolt finally turned the wheels to the point of closing down the pools. They slowly walked over to control panel and, as they pushed the button to start the machinery. **"Now tell me why is an Autobot and a Decepticon working together?"** said an old rusty voice. Hot Rod and Bluebolt turned around as the machinery came to life. **"What do you mean by that, and what is an Autobot and a Decepticon?"** asked Hot Rod. He stood near his sister. Bluebolt looked at the old robot that had a gun pointed at them both. His blue light metal gave off a shine in the little amount of light in the room. **"What my brother is trying to ask is..."** said Bluebolt but before she could finsh, the Old Bot put up his hand. **"Say that again my dear?"** The Old Bot slowly walked up to the two kids and looked at them closely. Their blue eyes looked up at blue eyes. **"My brother is asking what is an Autobot and a Decepticon!"** She looked at the Bot and saw the emblem on his chest.**"Look brother he has the same mark as you do, see."** her hand pointed at the Autobot symbol on the Old Bot's chest. Hot Rod looked at the emblem and then looked at his own chest. **"This mark, does it mean something?"**He put his hand on his chest over the mark. The Old Bot kneeled down beside the children. He had tears in his eyes. **"Did we say something wrong sir?"** chimed both Hot Rod and Bluebolt. **"No. Bless your young Sparks. No you didn't say anything wrong. It's been a long time since I heard or seen any thing that was so... innocent in my long life. By the way I'm called _Kup_, and your names are?** The machinery made some noise and the Kids looked around. **"We'll tell you outside Kup, we've got to go now or we will not be able to get out later."** said Hot Rod as he and his sister started to go for the door. Kup followed them outside as the building began to transform.

The ground shook as the building changed form. The Autobots and Decepticons watched as the pools of Energon disappeared into the ground. Kup, Hot Rod and Bluebolt were at the top of the hill, looking down on the group of Transformers. Their father looked up at them and then turned to Optimus Prime. His eyes showed sadness within them. **"That is one of your people with my children."** Prime looked up at the small group and nodded. **"Tell him to get them out of here now, Please! I don't want them to see what is going to happen.** The Guardian then turned toward a very mad Megatron. Prime wanted to say something to the Guardian but he knew that the children came first.

A cry came over the silence of the moment. **"Father!!!!!! Don't do it! We still need you!!! Please don't throw your life away!!!! We love you!!!!!"** Kup was trying to hold back both of them as they watched their father face Megatron.

Prime radio-ed Kup. **_"Get those children out of here my Old friend and meet us at the rendezvous point."_** Kup gave a wave to Prime and started to pull the kids away from the scene. **"You must be a fool to deny me that energon. You just signed your own death warrant. Now you will open the pools again or _die_ "** said Megatron. The Guardian raised his staff. **"No I will not open the pools, but I will give my last gift to my children."**he then pointed the staff at his children and it blasted off an energy beam and hit them full force. They fell down and Kup went after them. ** "now, it's time to end this and _may Primus look after my children as they find their destiny_"** Then he faced the Decepticons. He seemed drained of energy but he stood ready to face the danger head on.

**"No!!! Autobots, stop the Decepticons."** said Prime.

Kup found the kids at the bottom of the hill. Bluebolt was in tears. Hot Rod was holding her close to him. The sounds of a battle started on the other side of the hill. The children looked up at Kup. **"He is not strong enough to fight those monsters. I can't believe I have their mark on my wings. I don't want them on me!! Take them off of me NOW!!!"** cried out Bluebolt. Kup looked at the young bot. **"It does not matter what your marks look like it's what's inside that counts. Once everyone knows who you are, it will be all right."** said Kup. She looked up at Kup and gave a small smile. The sounds of the battle came louder. Kup helped Bluebolt up and looked towards the area. **"Kup you've been around, right? Is it always like this? I mean all this fighting and death."** said Hot Rod. Kup looked at the young bots. He thought_They are so innocent_~ **"I'm afraid it's true, but let's get out of here and talk about this at the rendezvous point."** He motioned them to follow him. **"Oh by the way, Kup. I'm Hot Rod and this is Bluebolt."** Kup gave a nod as they quickly moved out of the area.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Bluebolt's Past Part-2

* * *

The Transformers is a registered trademark of Hasbro and my characters do not mean any harm to them. 

* * *

**Bluebolt's Past Part-2**

* * *

The battle was still going on as Kup leaded the children away from the only place they knew. They were a bit scared, but they still kept up with Kup. Not knowing what was going to happen to them now.

**"Kup, what is going to happen now? I mean, where are you taking us?" ** asked Hot Rod. The young bot looked at Kup. His sister stood beside him. Kup thought ~_I know Hot Rod will have no trouble fitting in but his sister **Bluebolt** that's going to be tricky. _~ **"Kup tell us PLEASE don't keep us in the dark about this!"** said Bluebolt. They stopped as Kup thought about it. Hot Rod and Bluebolt waited for answer to their question. Kup looked worried about something but remained quiet for some time. **"Now, I'm more worried about getting the both of you to the rendezvous point to meet the others."** He looked straight at Bluebolt. **"Let's get going."** Hot Rod hugged his sister. **"I won't let them hurt you. I will make them understand you're not a Decepticon.** She looked at her brother and hugged back. **"Just promise me you will not leave my side."** They moved quickly through the shadows. Looking around for anyone who might of followed them. As they came around a cornner Kup was hit by a lazer shot in the shoulder. **"Now Autobot, you'll die." ** Hot Rod and Bluebolt were hidden by the shadows and watched as two Decepticon came out of hiding. They were shocked to see it was their mother and sister. _**"Brother what are we going to do. They are family but Kup is our friend."**_ She looked at her brother and then looked at Kup and her mother and sister. Hot Rod didn't know what to do but he knew that they had to save Kup. _**"Sis let try to talk to them. Like you said they are family but be ready to fight them."**_

She nodded to her brother as they came out of the shadows to face the mother and sister they never got to know.

**"Now who do we have here?"**said Cauldron. Hot Rod stood his ground as Bluebolt went to Kup's side. **"Mom I..."**said Bluebolt. Darkheart looked at the two young bots. **"No it can't be...."** Cauldron looked at her mother.**"Who are they mother and why is that Decepticon helping that Autobot?"** Bluebolt looked up at her sister. Her blue eyes glowed. **"Don't call me that, I'm not a Decepticon!" **She started to get up but Kup grabbed her arm.**"Bluebolt don't do anything too hastly."** said Kup. Bluebolt slowly relaxed and tenned to Kup as Hot Rod watched his mother and sister. **"Hello mother, I see we meet again. Sister don't you remember your brother and sister?" ** said Hot Rod. **"Now, is this is something to talk about! My children all together again. Now I can take my other daughter to become what she should of been."** Both Hot Rod and Bluebolt open fired on their mother. They were not thinking at the time. Their anger was too great. Then Bluebolt went down in pain. Hot Rod ran to her side. She looked up at her brother. **"Father is dead."**_ Tears ran down her face._ This gave Kup time to shoot Cauldron. **"Run! we won't get a second chance."** Hot Rod helped her sister and followed Kup away from their mother and sister. She was still crying when they stopped a few minutes later.

Prime won the battle but the Guardian was dying. Ratchet tried to save him but it was too late. Megatron did his worse but the Guardian put up a good fight. The Guardian found strength from somewhere, he hit Megatron with an energy beam from his staff. Megatron fell to the ground as Starscream fired on the Guardian. He jumped out of the way. Prime gave the order to fight as he watched Kup go after the kids. The battle was fast and hard hit. When Megatron hit the Guardian full force with his cannon Prime was in rage he faced Megatron head on. His fist hit Megatron's face and then his chest. He fell down again on his back. **"Decepticons!!!! Retreat!!!!!!"** They flew off. The Guardian was on the ground. **"Ratchet, see what you can do! Everyone else, look around and see if you can find any Energon."** said Prime. Then, light ran from the Guardian's body and it headed toward the way Kup and the children ran. Ratchet looked up at Prime and shooked his head. Prime looked up at the stars and wondered why the innocent died first.

Hot Rod hugged his little sister. She was still a bit spaced out. Her body was shaking a bit. Kup looked at the two young bots, he knew some of their innocent life was lost. Then a light came towards them it surounded the children. Kup tried to get to them but the light blinded him. Then, the voice of the Guardian was heard.

_**"My children, do not greave for me, my body was just a shell. I'm not who you think I was, I'm more than a Guardian of the Energon pools. You both have a destiny that will change our world. So be strong, and face the danger head on and you will survive. I love you both!"**_

The light then went into the bodies of both chidren. Kup went to both of them as they almost collapsed to the ground. **"Are you both all right and what in the world of Primus was that??"** Hot Rod looked up at Kup. **"That was father's good bye to us.** said Hot Rod. Bluebolt nodded in agreement. Kup never heard anything like this before but it was not the time to talk about this kind of thing. **"It's time we moved out and get to the rendezvous point to meet Prime and the other Autobots." ** Bluebolt was still a bit shaky but she followed her brother and Kup as they continued to move. She knew something was going to happen and it was going to happen soon.

The Planet shook. The ground opened up. Hot Rod and Kup went one way and Bluebolt went the other.

**"Sister!!!! No!!!"**

Bluebolt disappeared into the darkness. Kup pulled Hot Rod away from the area.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
